continuous outlet electric distribution systems provide a source of electric power readily usable at any point along its length. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,804 entitled Electric Distribution System, illustrates a two wire continuous outlet duct or cable construction in which there is a flat plastic body strip having inwardly turned lips along the longitudinal edges thereof with longitudinally extending conductors imbedded beneath the lips. The lips are closely spaced from the body of the strip so as to provide a pair of continuous longitudinally extending openings through which power may be tapped from the conductors at any point along the length of the strip. The strip is also provided with an integrally formed longitudinally extending projection or polarizing rib disposed in an off center position between the lips. A third or grounding conductor wire can be provided which is conveniently imbedded in the main body of the strip and positioned adjacent to the polarizing rib with the surface of the grounding conductor being exposed. Such a construction is illustrated in abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754,079, filed Aug. 8, 1958, in the name of J. B. Cataldo et al., entitled Three Wire Electric Distribution System and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
Electrical connection between the source of electric power and the electrical distribution system is accomplished by various types and designs of feed-in boxes which are frequently complex and require tools and specific instructions for their installation and use.
Outlet receptacles which are connected to the continuous outlet electric distribution system are ideally easily, correctly and economically connected thereto at any point along its length without requiring tools or particular installation procedures or techniques.
A need exists for a quick and simple electrical connector between an electric wall outlet and the electric distribution system without the need for special feed-in boxes or the need to add an electric line from a circuit panel/distribution board to the electric distribution system.